Agil's Story
"It's shipping Time!"- Agil, Levi, and Ocid on Iris and Jotuck's first kiss. Agil's Story '''is a series put into parts, detailing the fate of Soni Nui's heroes, the Toa Onics, who were nearly wiped of their own island. They befriend others, even countless numbers of Toa, and travel Galixies away to find the 2 magic tools that unlock the secret to defeat the New Teridax, who created many other weak Makuta to go under his service , but unfortunately, they constantly reproduce, for the reason is unknown. Synopsis About 10,000 years after the reformation of Spherus Magna , 5 Toa fought of over 50 Makuta, unfortunately 3 made it out, barely alive. Suddenly, the Turaga, Toa, and Matoran were mutated into bodies that functioned and look excactly like humans do. 3 years after the reconstruction of Son Nui the conflict got even worse as more Matoran and Toa Eating Mukata appeared but luckily not as constant as the latest wave. All of a sudden Iris- a Toa of Lightnig- falls in love with one of her teammates. But that gets even worse. But with the help of her rival Agil '''might '''have a solution to that one. '''That is unless a disaster strikes. The Soni-Nui Universe Points Of Divergence Agil's Story only has two main Points of Divergence. Teridax is restored, and an Unidentified Great Being who takes the form of a bird sacrifices it's life to save Earth from a deadly Solar Storm. Teridax is Restored 6,000 years after the reformation of Spherus Magna , two Matoran had fell off a cliff and landed on something that restored Teridax's body into the two Matoran. Their body started to disort, but they did'nt see a thing nor felt pain. Their body suddenly fused together, forming a New Teridax. Unidentified Great Being Sacrifices Life To Save Earth On September 13 2014, A Solar Storm that was capable of sending the United States off the face of Earth and Asia and Europe into the North side of Mars, was travelling to Earth at 3.5 Billion mph. Fortunately , an Unidentified Great Being jumped in front of the Storm Solar Storm and used all of its energy to transform itself into a sphere of ice that ensnared the storm and slowly evaporated. It is currently nothing but large amounts of Water Vapor floating above Earth, watching its every move, just like a dad to his son. Installments Prolouge Arc *Book I - Agil's Story: Iris Falls In Love *Book II - Agil's Story: Jotuck Remembers *Book III - Agil's Story: Agil Finds *Book IV - Agil's Story: Agil Tells Lived Arc *Book V - Agil's Story: Pika Eavedrops *Book VI - Agil's Story: Jotuck Dies? *...books under construction... Lullaby Arc Books Under Construction Teridax Arc Books Under Construction Earth Arc Books Under Construction Mata Nui Arc Books Under Construction 2026 Arc Books Under Construction Avlis Arc Books Under Construction Korosu-Korosu- Sorera Subete O Korosu Arc Books Under Construction Characters( Main ) *Agil *Jotuck *Iris *Ocid *Levi *Bean *Aian *Inazuma *Oak *Lucy *Sora *Kasai *Marc *Joso *Pika *Misa *Kokoro Characters ( Transfered Canon to Fanon ) *Gali *Tahu *Pohatu *Lewa(Mentioned Only) *Onua(Mentioned Only)(Deceased) *Kopaka *Jaller *Hahli *Kongu * Pewku Trivia * '''Agil's Story '''was supposed to be called '''The Idiots, '''which the plot was about 5 High School Students in Japan who were idiotic. Then about kids that can form into weapons. And 3 other versions * All Main Characters have theme songs * I go by anime genres because I'm an Otaku * My favorite character to write about is Ocid, a Toa of Plasma who is the leader of the Toa Onics * Iris was supposed to be called Naolo and a deceased Toa. Ocid was supposed to be a Toa of Air named Jilv. Jotuck was supposed to be a Toa of Stone and also deceased. Feron was suppoosed to be a Toa of Ice, also deceased * I came up with all of this when I was only 9 years old.( Current Story Line) Category:Stories